Misunderstood Soul
by Toxic Heart
Summary: Jane is thought of as evil. But she isnt she is misunderstood. This is about her life, love, death, and vampire life. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstood Soul Misunderstood Soul

JANE POV

Misunderstood. What a lovely word, but that is I. I am a misunderstood girl, erm, vampire.

My power is to create the illusion of pain in one's mind. Because of that everyone thinks of me as evil. No, that is not I. I inflict pain on others because this is what I feel. I am always in pain.

I am eleven years old, in appearance, but in actual age I am much older. They say you are never too young to love. That is true; it is not just some silly saying. But what does love and my power have in common? Well. Let us begin my story of my life, my love, my death, and my vampirism.

AN. Sorry I have some sort of a writers block on my other stories. So I am trying to work through it by getting out all the other ideas in my head.

I will say it once and only once. I own nothing recognizable.

My background info on Miss Jane is made in my mind. I am sorry if it confuses you with anything Ms. Meyer may have or will write about her.


	2. William aka Billy

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

JANE POV

I ran around my old cottage looking for Billy. I checked near the old well and he wasn't there. I looked in the small hut I call home and the bushes and trees surrounding my home.

Eventually I went into the little hut and sat at the table. My knees were tucked up under my chin and I waited for Billy to come out.

After waiting for a few minutes I heard a slight creak of floorboards and a slight curse.

"Billy, that was not a nice word." I scolded and swiveled my body around on the stool to face him.

His long, messy, black hair was in front of his beautiful bright blue eyes **you know those eyes that are blue and they look like contacts?** from his run, and his cheeks were slightly pink due to his run.

"Hello Jane." He stated in a poor attempt to convey me.

He walked up to me and picked me up **he is 13 and Jane is 11 in my story.** and set me on the ground. The stool now looked taller so I climbed back up to it so that I could be a little taller than Billy.

"Now, now sir. You know that it is ungentlemanly of a man to touch a woman unless they are wed." I said in a comical voice.

A faint smile danced onto his pink lips and he started his sentence. "Well then miss, I give you my most sincere apologies and ask a question of you."

"Yes," I said playing along.

"Will you marry me?" **in there time it was realistic for people to marry at such a young age. Although Jane would be frowned upon unless she was 13 also. So Billy would have to wait until he was 15. ** His features showed him playing but his eyes told me differently. He looked like he was urging me on to say yes. That knocked the breath out of me and caught me of guard.

His question made me fall off of me stool and I expected pain to emit from my back. But it never happened; instead I felt some warm arms wrapped around me which supported my waist, back and head.

His four-worded question still racked through my head. How could he now? I never admitted any feelings toward my friend who I have known since birth. Was he serious? I would never know because at that point in time our mothers barreled through the door.

The started giggling, and I wondered why.

Billy was holding me and my cheeks were stained red. I guess that could answer my question.

Billy quickly lifted me up to where I was back on my own feet and I patted any dust off of my dress. The silence became unnerving so I explained the situation.

"I fell." I stated then ran out the door pulling Billy along by the sleeve.

Once out the door I realized he was shaking. After getting a good ways from the house he erupted into laughter.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"You… laugh… are… giggle… pink!" He said pointing at my face and his laughing grew and echoed threw the nearby forest.

Well I guess he wasn't serious. As I realized this, my heart sunk and my shoulders drooped. My back hunched over and I sat on the ground with my knees tucked under my chin once again. Lovely, my love thinks I am a fool!

**No, her under dressings didn't show her dress was too long. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
